


Jonestown

by awkwardkermitfrog



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cult, Gen, Horror, Other, Religion, church, slow horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/awkwardkermitfrog
Summary: Rhett convinces Link to try a new church. (This story is specifically written with the intent of scaring Babashook.)





	Jonestown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/gifts).



**1990**

 

“You ready?”

Link nodded, watching Rhett as he drew the knife across his own left hand with a little gasp. He handed the knife to Link, who did the same, inhaling sharply. Link’s stomach churned at the sight of his own blood. He looked away, up at Rhett.

“We shake, and we’ll be blood brothers.” Rhett held out his hand, waiting for Link’s response. 

Link hesitated for a moment, the thought of bodily fluids mixing putting him on edge. He swallowed and put out his hand towards Rhett’s. For a second they hovered there, hands an inch apart. Link forced his hand into Rhetts and grasped it, their blood mixing, painting the dirt with little black drops. 

“Blood brothers?” Link asked, still nervous.

“Blood brothers.” Rhett confirmed.

  
  


**2022**

  
  


“I’m telling you man. We need to find a new church. This one feels like it hates us.” Rhett whispered, leaning towards him. The two were seated towards the back of the congregation, dressed in their Sunday best. The pew they were seated in, as well as two in front of them, were empty.

“It’s not their fault you always want to sit in the back.” Link hissed. He adjusted his legs, crossing the left over the right. “I don’t think people hate us here.”

The two sat there for a few minutes, listening as an older gentlemen read a passage from Ecclesiastes 7:3, his voice booming over the quiet congregation. Most the people in the audience were paying attention, with some even ready to take notes. Others, mostly younger people, were on their phones - whether looking up Bible verses or on social media, it was hard to say. Rhett sighed, a little too loudly for Link’s comfort, causing Link to shoot him a glare. 

“Where do you wanna go if not here? We’ve been going here for five years man. There aren’t a lot of churches left these days.” Link breathed, not wanting to make any noise. 

Rhett nodded at this. He glanced over the pamphlet he’d been handed on the way in, a large message at the top reading Please remember that there is only one god! He folded the top right corner down, creasing the paper with his fingernail. 

“I’m just saying… I think we should find somewhere else.” Rhett muttered, settling back into his chair. “That’s all.” 

Link bit his cheek and remained silent.

* * *

 

“Are you fellas coming to the church lunch?” 

Link glanced down at a small, stout woman in a purple dress and shook his head. “No, I think we’re going to head home here pretty soon.”

“That’s a shame.” She sighed, adjusting her purse strap. “It’s good to have some older folks here with me. I was hoping that I wouldn’t be the only one at the luncheon.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Link looked over the woman’s shoulder to see Rhett talking with a young girl, dressed in all white. She was wearing a flowy dress - something unusual on this winter’s day, even in California - and appeared to be handing Rhett a pamphlet. “Excuse me.”

“...every Wednesday, so I still come here too. Though Reverend Jones has said that I should really only come to see if anyone else is interested.” The girl explained, watching Rhett look over the pamphlet. Link approached with caution, watching Rhett’s large hands turn over the little piece of paper, examining it. “I mean, if you’re interested in something different, I would say this is pretty different. I’ve learned a lot of - well, I can’t say here. But I’ve learned a lot.”

“Why can’t you say what you’ve learned?” Link asked, causing Rhett to jump a little.

“Oh, hey, Link. This is -” Rhett snapped his fingers, pointing, letting his arm hang. “I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

“Loretta.” The girl smiled. “Pleased to meet you, Link.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Link shook her hand and glanced at Rhett, at the pamphlet in his hands. “We should probably get going.” He added, a little quietly.

“Right.” Rhett nodded towards Loretta. “Thanks for this.” He added, waving the pamphlet in his hand.

“Anytime. Reverend Jones sends his blessings and hopes to see you soon.” Loretta said with a smile. Link noticed as her eyes lingered on him. It was for just a moment too long, just enough to feel uncomfortable. Then, before he could blink, her face lit up in a salesman’s smile. “Wednesday at seven. I hope to see you there.” 

* * *

  
  


“I don’t know, Rhett. This feels weird.” Link put his cereal box back into the cabinet and adjusted the phone on his ear, holding it there with his pointy shoulder. “We’ve been going to that church for five years. I feel like we should just stay put.”

“I wanna try it out. And I want you to go with me.” Rhett’s voice was pleading, just a little, wheedling. Link leaned on his kitchen counter, listening. “I don't’ feel like that church is where we need to be. It feels… stagnant. Everyone always on their phones. And some of the things Loretta was telling me sound pretty interesting.”

“Like what?” Link shifted his weight onto the counter, letting his feet dangle.

“Like… how the Reverend cares so much for his congregation. I mean, he doesn't’ take a paycheck. He relies on the church for his needs and they provide him with food and shelter. That’s such a revolutionary idea. Not just another preacher looking to get paid too much for speaking.” 

Link frowned, nodded, then remembered Rhett couldn’t see his nod. He shifted the phone from his shoulder to his opposite ear and sighed. “I mean that is pretty neat, I guess.”

“Yeah! Plus she says it’s not like any church you’ve ever seen.” Rhett’s voice was childish again, pleading. “Come on, Link. One service. That’s all I’m asking.”

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses. “This is kind of a big deal to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Rhett chuckled. “Little bit.”

“Fine.” Link slid off the counter and onto the floor, his barefeet hitting tile with small pats. “One service. If I don’t like it, I’m not coming back with you again.”

“That’s all I need. Thanks, brother.” 

Link hung up the phone, unsure what to think. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi chapter horror story in this fandom. I hope it's good. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
